Strange feeling
by Framais98
Summary: When the brain and the mouth don't collaborate strange things can happen. One shot.


It was a strange feeling.

She couldn't quite place it on the right spot of her mind.

It was just strange.

It's been a month of awkward smiles and waves, little chat here and there, stolen looks, but nothing more.

And that was strange.

Chloe Beale is none of that. She's always been able to act on her impulses. Until now.

"Hey Chlo, how was your day?"

Aubrey asks as she walks in their house. They moved together after college few years ago, Aubrey pursuing her carrier I law and Chloe opened her vet clinic here in Los Angeles.

The redhead groans from her room where she is, laying face down on her bed.

"Really good I supposed" Aubrey rolls her eyes as she takes off her jacket and puts her keys on the bowl in the stand near the door. She steps inside Chloe's room sighing after taking a look around the room. Her eyes stop at the sight of her best friend, sprawled on the bed.

"Seriously Chloe? Come on, you can't keep doing this thing. It's been a month. Every day you go there, exchange a few words with this girl and then you chicken out. You need either to move on or step up"

The redhead slowly turns on her back and sits up.

"I know Bree…actually today I tried to ask her out"

"How did it go?" Chloe glares at her friend.

"Right, sorry. Tell me what happened" Aubrey sits at the end of Chloe's bed, facing her.

* * *

_One hour before_

"Here you go, your cinnamon latte"

"Thanks" Chloe smiles at the waitress. She keeps her eyes on her as she walks towards a little table where she can see both the door and the cash desk to open her laptop, she puts her headphones on and drags herself away from the reality to jump into her own world.

It's a Thursday late morning and it's Beca's favorite time of the day because the coffee shop isn't too crowded and she can work on her mixes without being interrupted too often by clients. There are only four people in the shop and one of them is a regular one. A very attractive, gorgeous, mouth dropping and totally out of her league woman.

Beca remembers like it was yesterday the first day this redhead, who's name she learned is Chloe, took a step inside the coffee shop. Beca almost dropped the drinks she had in her hands when she met those cerulean blue eyes. It was a month ago but every time the woman makes her appearance Beca's heart does funny stuff, like beating so fast that one time she thought she was having a heart attack. She seems nice but the brunette wouldn't try to speak to her more than the small talk between customer and waitress. Why should she embarrass herself with a girl, also totally straight we may add, like her?

So she just stays there minding her own business every day.

Well, every day except today, when her attention is captured by someone tapping her shoulder.

And oh, is the gorgeous redhead who's smiling at her.

Is she having a stroke, like, right now? How inconvenient.

The redhead is still smiling at her and Beca is only staring at her eyes. That's when it hits her. She curses herself as she pauses the track she's been listening and removes her headphones from her head.

"Sorry, is everything okay?" Beca asks hoping that her face doesn't look too much like a tomato.

"Uhm yeah, totes. I actually…I-I wanted to ask you something" Chloe is avoiding the eye contact with the brunette, trying to look as casual as possible because she's dying from the inside.

Beca frowns at the strange request, maybe she wants more sugar on her drink or something else, so she just shrugs "I'm all ears" she scrunches her nose up as the words leave her mouth but, apparently, they weren't too cringy because the redhead looks at her with a cute smile.

"Can you go out?"

It's really a strange feeling.

How the amount of twelve ice buckets flood through her all body and she just wants to disappear.

Beca frowns even more rolling her lips together because she's sure she didn't hear wrong but she's also sure that what Chloe said doesn't make any sense.

"I-Is there something wrong outside?" Beca asks turning her face to look out trying to catch something strange. She sees a quick movement with the corner of her eyes and before she knows the redhead is running away.

"What the…?" Beca stands up and steps outside but there is no sign of the redhead. She returns inside scratching the back of her head, trying to analyze what just happened, but that has to wait because one of the three left customers chooses that time to reach the cashier.

* * *

_Now_

Aubrey is laughing.

She has tears on her eyes.

Chloe has her face between her hands waiting for the Earth to swallow her.

"Please tell me they have cameras in the coffee shop because I want the video"

Chloe throws a pillow at Aubrey who's trying to bring her breathing back to normal.

"Bree… I'm already dying, I don't need your mocking"

"Sorry sorry, you're right but…What were you thinking?"

Chloe leans back with a puff "That's the problem. Obviously, I wasn't"

"Oh come on, I'm sure you'll be able to explain yourself tomorrow-"

"Tomorrow?" Chloe removes her hands from her face to look at her best friend who quirks an eyebrow.

"Yeah, when you'll go there. Tomorrow"

Chloe laughs ironically "Oh I'm not going back there. Ever again"

Aubrey rolls her eyes "Of course you are. That girl is probably thinking that you're crazy"

"Nope. I'm good here. I won't see her again and she'll forget about me"

"You're telling me that you're gonna find another place that makes your favorite and too sweet drink?"

Chloe's eyes widen. She didn't think about that. She spent too much time to find that place, it's perfect in every way, place, atmosphere and beverage's taste. The redhead groans "I'll find another one" Aubrey scoffs "Oh really? Weren't you the screaming woman who spent two days talking about this new place that makes the coffee taste like heaven? Or did I dream it?"

"Shut up"

Aubrey chuckles "Come on, let's go now, I'll go with you, so you won't be able to run away"

Chloe sits up immediately "Are you insane?! I'm not going back now-"

"Yes you are" Aubrey stands up and takes Chloe's hands dragging her out of the bed.

"I hate you" The redhead glares at her friend who shrugs.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm a horrible person"

* * *

"I don't see her" Chloe says as they walk inside the coffee shop, looking around. The redhead sighs with relief.

"We'll wait, maybe she's on a break" Without waiting for a response Aubrey takes a seat and quirks an eyebrow towards Chloe who reluctantly joins her.

"Hey there, I'm Jesse what can I get you?" a brunette boy is smiling at them waiting.

"Just coffee, please"

"I'll be right back-"

"Wait, one more thing. Where is the girl who works here?" Aubrey asks ignoring Chloe's kick under the table.

Jesse frowns "Beca?"

Aubrey turns to Chloe as asking if that's her, because she doesn't remember her name. Chloe avoids her eyes and the blonde shakes her head.

"Yes"

Jesse is a little confused. Why are these girls asking for Beca? Is she in trouble? Maybe he has to investigate more, for her sake, not because he loves gossip.

"She'll be back in a few minutes. Why?" Jesse's eyes shift from the blonde to the redhead who didn't say a word and she seems really uncomfortable.

"Nothing to worry about" Aubrey smiles at the guy.

"She's alright, maybe sometimes she seems a little bitchy but she's a good person. I hope you won't kill her, she's a good waitress too" He laughs but stops immediately when he sees that the girls aren't laughing. Are they really here to kill her? What has she done?

"Don't worry, we, well actually, my friend here, wants to talk to her"

Jesse turns to the redhead "Oh, alright then. If you want I can text her so-"

"No! It's okay, we're leaving" Chloe's eyes widen and she's about to get up when Jesse puts two and two together.

"Wait…you're…" he looks at her, the red hair, the blue eyes and the cute smile. That's the girl Beca's crushing on and that's the girl that was the topic of everything Beca's said to him today. They spent all the morning trying to figure out what happened when Beca told him the scene. He still thinks that this girl is from the future and she's warning them, which is a solid theory that cost him a punch in the shoulder from the small brunette.

Chloe's face turns red and she looks at Aubrey asking silently for her help.

"Beca wouldn't stop talking about you! Tell me, you're from the future, am I right?"

"What?" Aubrey asks trying to take Jesse's attention away from her friend.

"Oh, well I have a theory-"

"Hey Jess, if you want you can take-" Beca stops talking as she sees her worst nightmare in front of her.

Jesse talking to Chloe.

That can't be good. She knows how he is and she's sure he's already said something stupid.

"Bec! There is your cru-" Beca runs towards him and slaps her hand against his mouth and drags him away from the girls.

"I'm sorry, he'll be right back" Beca quickly smiles at them before shoving Jesse through a door that lead to the changing room.

"What the fuck Jesse?!" Beca angrily whispers at him.

The brunette boy laughs "Relax. She's here to talk to you"

Beca frowns "What? Who? Why? With me?"

Jesse shakes his head "Your girl. She's here to talk to you. So, go and talk to her I'll be with her friend, I think she's cute and she was totally flirting with me"

Beca makes a disgusted face "First. She's not my girl. Second, was that blonde flirting with you? What did she do? Talking to you while she was looking at you? Like a normal person would?"

Jesse pouts "You're mean"

"And you're a jerk. What were you talking about with them?" Beca nervously bites her lip.

"Nothing, I swear. You showed up too early, stopping my plan to embarrass you in front of your crush"

Beca slaps him "You're unbelievable"

"Now, go and talk to her, before she leaves" Jesse pushes her out.

Beca stays there, behind the counter.

"Go" Jesse whispers as he passes behind her, takes two mugs and pours hot coffee into them gesturing to Beca to bring the coffee to the girls.

"Oh my god, Bree she's coming here. What am I gonna say to her?!" Chloe whispers as she sees Beca approaching them.

"I need to go to the bathroom"

"What?! Aubrey don't you dare-" before she has the time to protest Aubrey stands up and asks Beca where the bathroom is and then she disappears behind the door.

As Beca reaches the table her hands are sweating and she realizes that she has no idea of what she's gonna say. She places the mugs and smiles at the redhead awkwardly.

"You're turning to the dark side?" Beca says pointing to the black coffee and regrets her choice of words immediately.

Chloe chuckles "I didn't pick you as a Star Wars fan"

"I-I'm not, it's just…Never mind. Jesse told me you wanted to talk to me?"

That was smooth.

Chloe bites her lower lip weighing her next move. She has two options. Explain what happened before and try to ask Beca out, properly, or making something up and never go back in here.

"Well…I…I think I owe you an explanation. You can like, sit, if you want"

Beca looks from the redhead to the chair then she turns towards the bathroom.

"Don't worry about her, she won't mind" Chloe says smiling as Beca sits in the chair.

"I'm sorry for early… I don't really know what happened to me, I just freaked out"

Beca frowns "Why?"

Chloe feels her face burning "When I asked you if you could go out, I actually wanted to ask you to go out, with me, like on a date"

Beca blinks. A lot. What is happening? Is this happening for real?

"I'm sorry, I-I. It's okay if you don't…it's-"

"No no, I am sorry. Uhm... It's just… I didn't aspect that. I mean, you're…you and I am…me"

Chloe smiles and she hates herself a little because of what she's gonna say.

"What do you mean?"

Beca blushes. "Uhm…"

"Do you think they will be able to talk?" Aubrey asks to Jesse. They're watching the two girls for a while now, trying to imagine what they're saying to each other.

"I hope so. As much as I love these things I don't know if I'll be able to hear Beca talking about your friend"

"Yeah, me too" Aubrey sighs.

"I mean, you're gorgeous and always with a smile on your face while I'm awkward and moody…" Beca doesn't know what she's saying anymore. She shuts her brain off and hopes for the best.

Chloe's trying to not freak out. Beca just said that she's gorgeous. There is no need to scream or jump or any other thing her brain is suggesting her.

"I think you're cute too" Chloe blurts and loves the way Beca's stormy blue eyes widen while her lips curve.

They stay in silence staring at each other until the sound of the door opening brings them to the reality as a few customers step inside.

"I should probably…" Beca says looking at Jesse who is taking their orders.

"Yeah, sure"

The brunette sands up, only to be stopped by Chloe's voice.

"Wait.."

The redhead puts her phone into Beca's hand "Put your number on it"

Beca smiles as she digits the number before handing the phone back.

"I'll text you" Chloe says beaming.

"Good" Beca awkwardly waves at her before walking towards Jesse.

"How did it go?" Aubrey asks as they step out of the coffee shop after saying goodbye to the two brunettes.

"I have a date with her!" Chloe almost screams into Aubrey's ear.

"Was that so difficult?"

"Shut up. Now you have to help me because I have no idea of what to do " Chloe says grinning at her friend who groans defeated "What have I done…"


End file.
